


Of Princes And Dragons

by WritingWren



Series: AkuRoku One Shots [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, AkuRoku - Freeform, AkuRokuShi friendship, Alternate Universe, Cute and funny I guess, M/M, One Shot, maybe a little bit sappy / cheesy, mentioned Fuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWren/pseuds/WritingWren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe. Roxas wants to become a photographer and is Fuu's apprentice. Xion visits for a lazy day with Axel and Roxas and things happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Princes And Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Actually written based on an RP I'm doing with my best friend and originally written for that Christmas Countdown but I never uploaded it for some reason... Well, I'm doing that now. Enjoy (^o^)/

Later on Axel wouldn't know how it'd started.

It'd been a chilly Wednesday afternoon. Xion and Axel had spent it lying on the couch, watching cartoons, while Roxas had to be out with Fuu, working on some special project she needed his help with.

And then, at some point after a few hours, Xion had made that comment about how the readhead looked like a huge human matchstick because of his hair and everything had become a little bit less chilly.

“Do I?” Axel asked and there was that dangerous little glint in his eyes that was giving a notice of his next actions.

“Yeah!” Xion nodded and a rare girly little giggle escaped her lips.

Axel's lips curved in a smile that grew into a grin and Xion's eyes widened just for a second when she noticed what was coming.

“I'm not a matchstick, Xi,” Axel grinned as he started to tickle her. Over both their laughs and Xion's little, breathless pleas for mercy he said, “I think the word you were searching for was 'dragon', little princess."

“N-no,” Xion breathed out, laughing without a chance to escape his grip.

“Yes,” Axel laughed. He gave her a little break to collect her breath after a few minutes.

“And you know what dragons do with princesses, right?” he asked when he started all over again. Xion tried to wriggle away, but Axel didn't let go of her and both of them ended up falling off the couch instead.

“I won't let you go, little princess,” he growled, and that's how Roxas found them.

He'd been out with Fuu all morning and the biggest part of the afternoon, and in all honesty, all he had thought of on his way home had been how comfortable the couch would be once he was back. He needed a moment to let that image sink in.

There were Xion and Axel, not lying on the couch as he'd expected them to, but on the floor. The bowl of chips on the coffee table was in high danger of getting knocked over in the course of their struggling.

And Axel was all over Xion, tickling her; when she looked up and spotted Roxas she called for him.

“Rox, h-help me! The dragon... attacked m-me!”

“Well, princesses shouldn't make fun of dragons in the first place,” Axel contered.

So, Axel was a dragon and Xion a princess? How old were they, five? With a grin he put down the bag with his precious camera. Well, obviously the only thing to stop a dragon...

“Prince Roxas to the rescue!” He shouted and joined in, hugging Axel from behind.

“You will not stop me, weak little prince!” Axel replied, still grinning.

Roxas simply lowered his head to kiss that one sensitive spot behind Axel's ear in response. As expected, the redhead shuddered at that and his grip on Xion loosened enough for her to scoot away into safety.

Catching her breath she watched her two best friends.

“Surprisingly easy to defeat the big, scary dragon,” Roxas remarked with a little smile.

“That's not fair,” Axel whined. “You're not supposed to kiss the dragon.”

“As the prince I'm supposed to defeat the dragon using his own weaknesses against him. And this one's I know far too well.”

Axel was pouting but soon enough he turned around to pull the blond against his chest and everything was forgotten.

“I believe you just tamed yourself a dragon,” Xion smiled at Roxas. “I'll leave you two alone... dad's probably wondering where I am by now... Thanks for having me over.” She waved at them and grabbed her bag and was out of the door only a second later.

“He didn't tame the dragon!” Axel called after her, not very pleased with how that whole dragon thing had turned out in the end.

“Didn't I?” Roxas asked and Axel's attention shifted back to the blond in his arms.

“No,” he replied. “Dragons are not to be tamed. Like, ever.”

“I see...” Roxas' lips found their way to Axel's and they kissed for a wonderful, timeless moment that could've been a second, a minute or an eternity. Not that either of them cared.

“You might,” Axel admitted when their lips finally parted, “have tamed yourself an Axel, though.”

“Mmmh,” Roxas hummed. “I think I like that better.”

And they kissed again.


End file.
